Healthy human skin is colonized by a number of different microorganisms responsible for maintaining the natural microbial equilibrium of the skin. However, outgrowth of certain species within the skin microflora can easily occur, thereby causing cosmetically and dermatologically undesirable phenomena, like unpleasant body odour, and in a worser case, infections. Several skin conditions are known which are associated with unwanted microbial growth. For instance, wounded or diseased skin especially is prone to superinfections by Staphylococcus aureus, a bacterium which also is the most important infective agent in patients suffering from atopic eczema. In addition, acne is associated with outgrowth of the bacterium Propionibacterium acnes. Also, fungal skin infections (mycoses) are known to occur frequently.
It has been known for several decades that skin surface lipids contain one or more lipid compounds possessing antimicrobial activity against gram-positive bacteria (Burtenshaw (1942), J. Hyg. 42, 184-209). These antimicrobial lipid compounds were thought to be mainly the free fatty acids released from sebaceous triglycerides by lipases from the normal microflora (Kearney et al. (1984), Br. J. Dermatol. 110, 593-599). Only recently, attention has been focused on the role of sphingolipids in this respect.
In a recent series of papers, Bibel et al. attribute an antimicrobial activity to sphingoid bases. In a first paper, test mixtures containing about 0.0005 to 0.005% of a sphingoid base were described to inhibit in vitro microbial growth (Bibel et al. (1992), J. Invest. Dermatol. 98, 269-273). However, high concentrations of ethanol were additionally present in these mixtures and ethanol is known as a solvent which itself substantially contributes to antimicrobial activity. Furthermore, no or a very low activity against gram-negative bacteria was observed. In in vivo experiments (Bibel et al. (1992), supra; Bibel et al. (1995), Clin. Exper. Dermatol. 20, 395-400), sphingoid bases were applied in much higher concentrations, i.e. as an 1.6% ethanolic solution or as a suspension of an 1.5% ethanolic solution in petrolatum. However, these formulations are not considered to enable an effective delivery of an active ingredient to the skin. For instance, Bibel et al. (1995) reported granulation of sphinganine upon drying, resulting in a decreased availability of this compound.
The present invention discloses compositions for the inhibition of topically-occurring microbial growth which comprise an effectively formulated sphingoid base, i.e. a sphingoid base which is formulated without ethanol in a high concentration.